


Bi, Bi, Bi, Heterosexuality

by SailorMew4



Series: Love By Any Other Name [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on Love Simon, Based on Simon vs the Homo Sapien Agenda, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexuality, Closeted Character, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mild Language, Post-Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 07, they're from a bunch of dicks, yes both movie and book, yes i'm late to the party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMew4/pseuds/SailorMew4
Summary: Lance can happily say after landing on Earth and having time to rest and be with a family that he loves his life. His parents are exactly what everyone imagines the perfect with his Papá, Julio McClain, being the handsome soccer player asking out the popular and beautiful valedictorian, his Mamá Lea Serrano-McClain, and are happily married for 25 years. He's got two brothers and two sisters - one of which is his twin - that he actually likes. Not that he would tell anyone. He's got an adorable niece and nephew.Thanks to the Garrison and Voltron he's got amazing friends. Hunk who's been his best friend since forever - or technically grade school - and Pidge who joined them with Garrison classes. Keith… his and Keith's relationship is hard to describe as you'll soon will find out. Shiro who is practically and forever will be his hero. Then the newest addition is Allura. She's perfect and beautiful. He admittedly had a giant crush on her. Operative word had. Despite all this he has one huge ass secret.No one knows he's bisexual.





	1. A Perfectly Normal Life... Or Is It?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am so late to the party. The movie came out like a year ago. But I needed to write this. Let it be known no one has a set role besides Lance is Simon and Blue's character is Blue.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lance can happily say after landing on Earth and having time to rest and be with a family that he loves his life. His parents are exactly what everyone imagines the perfect with his Papá, Julio McClain, being the handsome soccer player asking out the popular and beautiful valedictorian, his Mamá Lea Serrano-McClain, and are happily married for 25 years. He's got two brothers and two sisters - one of which is his twin - that he actually likes. Not that he would tell anyone. He's got an adorable niece and nephew. 

Thanks to the Garrison and Voltron he's got amazing friends. Hunk who's been his best friend since forever - or technically grade school - and Pidge who joined them with Garrison classes. Keith… his and Keith's relationship is hard to describe as you'll soon will find out. Shiro who is practically and forever will be his hero. Then the newest addition is Allura. She's perfect and beautiful. He admittedly had a giant crush on her. Operative word  _ had _ . Despite all this he has one huge ass secret. 

No one knows he's bisexual. 

Yep. He likes both dudes and girls. Now he knows that it won't be a big deal. He knows Shiro is gay as far as he knew and Pidge is ace, but being bi is different after the image he created which as far as anyone knows. Leandro “Lance” Charles McClain is as straight as a ruler. 

That's why his relationship with Keith is so complicated. It started out as rivals as anyone else would tell you, but that was a lie. He just couldn't figure out a way to say “Hey I think you're cool and hot, but I don't want you to reject so I'm just going to seem to be a biggest ass ever so you least notice me”. Yeah, that turned out great. 

Sometimes he wishes he could just-

“Lance! Hurry up we're going to be late!” yells Veronica from downstairs. 

Lance jumps as he closes his laptop cutting off his online journal. Lance sees the time to notice that the clock reads 7:00 A.M.

“Quiznak!” yells Lance as he grabs his backpack and uniform as he rushes downstairs with Veronica giving him an annoyed look. 

“What kept you?” asks Veronica as Lance grabs the car keys from her hand. 

“Uhh nothing, just face routine,” lies Lance as he opens the door when Veronica realizes she forgot her bag. 

Lance walks to the car slipping on his uniform jacket when he sees the neighbor's son coming to walk his dog. Lance hates to admit that he's cute, but no one is looking soooo,

“Hey!” calls Lance as the neighbor looks up with a confused look as he gives him a wave. 

_ Okay, Lance compliment him without looking obvious  _ Lance tells himself, but as soon as he looks at the guy again all rational thought leaves his brain. 

“I like your boots!” yells Lance as the guy looks down at his boots before giving a thumbs up. He proceeds to leave and start walking his dog. “Okay uh bye I guess!”

Lance tosses his bag in the back as he slams his head against the steering wheel letting out a quick  _ honk _ . He's such a disaster sometimes. Much to his relief of embarrassing himself Veronica slides in as she takes shotgun. 

“Sorry did I keep  _ you _ ?” asks Veronica teasingly as a jab to his morning thoughts. 

“Nope, but you'll be informed as of now that I'm picking up my friends,” informs Lance as he already sees Veronica groan - she _ hates  _ last minute changes. 

* * *

 

When they pick up Hunk and Pidge - not the rest of the Team because they either live on the base or live next door - Hunk talks about a weird dream he had the night before as Pidge jokes maybe he isn't seeing something clearly which began their car ride conversation. 

“I just don't get it. What could I be missing?” asks Hunk as he bites his lip. “Unless it's something I'm not seeing coming like a date, event, or something.”

“Could be something that's right in  _ front  _ of you like something _ really  _ obvious,” adds Veronica with a smile before turning to Lance. “What do you think Lance? What do you think Hunk is missing?”

_ Oh a lot of things _ thinks Lance as he knows at least one thing Hunk doesn't know. “No clue Roni.”

When they arrive at the Garrison, most people would assume they're a strict military school - which yeah it is - but it's practically a normal school. You got the stereotypical clicks with nerds, jocks, popular girls, pilots, engineers, etc. Therefore they still  _ act  _ like normal teenagers with everyone on their phone or a couple or two making out with each other. At the entrance they see Shiro, Keith, Allura, and Romelle as two idiotic boys cat call Allura and Romelle. Shiro gives them a glare for the behavior. 

“Damn fag teacher,” mutters one of the boys when they past by Lance. 

_ That _ . That right there is why he's afraid to come out. Being gay is universally accepted but there's still dicks. Imagine being bi. Double the fun. You get the gay jokes, straight humiliation,  _ and  _ the additional of the dumb stereotype that oh hey why don't we have a threesome? Or hey are you cheating on someone with the opposite gender? Or the  _ real _ kicker of the dreaded question: When did you become gay/straight? Newsflash biphobes there's a thing called bisexuality. 

“I don't get it Shiro has the power to expel those idiots why doesn't he?” asks Lance in annoyed curiosity. 

“Lance, the Garrison strives for tolerance and that includes dumbass behavior by a bunch of hormonal virgins,” says Veronica as she glares at two boys before they could even think about catcalling  _ her _ . 

Lance chuckles as he goes through his typical day. Debriefing, flight practice, hand to hand combat, and all the fun stuff of being a Paladin. 

Yep, just his typical day…. Or at least he thought so. 

* * *

 

Lance empties out his locker in the locker room when Allura comes by and greets, “Hey Lance. Good job out there.”

“Thanks, Allura,” replies Lance as he sees Keith talking with Shiro. Lance sneaks a look at Keith’s hair as he seems to be smiling at whatever Shiro is saying. 

Lance’s moment of joy in ruined at the voice greeting, “Well, well, well if isn’t the great Paladins of Voltron.”

Lance looks at the inside of locker wishing he could bash his head in as he greets, “Hey, James.”

Lance closes his locker as he finally comes face to face with none other than the complete pain in his ass: James Griffin.

“Hey McClain,” greets James with nothing, but a side glance to Lance. However, to Allura he gives an almost flirty smile. “Hey, Princess Allura.”

“Good afternoon James,” greets Allura as politely as anyone can in this guy’s presence. Honestly, she is practically an angel sent from the universe to deal with this guy and Lotor’s garbage.

“So, I overheard Commander Shirogane is going to make us team up with you to get a feel on how the MFE’s and Paladins can work together. I’m pretty sure I know the set up. Leifsdotter will go with Holt, Kinkade will go with Garrett, Rizavi will go McClain here, and Kogane goes with the other McClain if he’s actually doing it,” starts James as Lance resists to roll his eyes as the guy’s blatant interest. Lance knows a thing or two about flirting and what James is attempting is pitiful, yet does that stop him? Nope. He’s still talking. “So you know what that means? You and I might end up together for that practice.”

Allura forces a smile before she looks at the exit and says, “That sounds wonderful James, but I should go. I hate to keep Romelle waiting.”

Allura quickly scurries off avoiding looking at James. Lance looks to see James  _ still  _ here as he comments, “I think she’s interested in me McClain. Better watch out.”

“Bye, James,” responds Lance without another glance as he quickly walks away from James. Honestly, when will the guy take a hint. The only thing going for James is the fact he at least presents himself to be rich.

* * *

 

Back at the McClain Household, everyone sits in the living room with Netflix opened as his Mamá suggests, “You know what we should watch?  _ The Affair,  _ some of your tías told me that it’s good.”

“No,” answers Marco with a shake of his head.

“Yeah sorry Mamá, but we  _ can’t  _ watch  _ The Affair  _ as a family,” adds Lance with a disapproving tone.

“Why not?” asks Lea in confusion.

“ _ Because  _ it’s all about  _ sex _ !” cries Rachel in disgust.

“Oh, well, God  _ forbid  _ we should watch people making love,” counters Lea causing  _ everyone  _ to groan in disgust. “Goodness, you are so repressed.”

“Can we  _ please  _ stop talking about this?” begs Veronica as she stares at the ceiling. “We’re your  _ family _ . We only have  _ one  _ talk about sex from you two in each of our lifetimes and it’s called the Birds and Bees, which you already gave us..”

“You know, we missed the last couple seasons of  _ The Bachelor  _ with Lance gone. We should really catch up,” points out Luis as everyone looks at him weirdly. “What can I say I miss the drama.”

“ _ The Bachelor  _ it is,” says Rachel with a smile as she starts scrolling through to find it.

“Hey, do you think that guy is still on there. The gay one?” asks Julio curiously causing Lance to choke on breathing.

“What? What gay one Papá?” asks Veronica confused. 

Julio starts gesturing with his hands as he describes, “The Asian one that does magic tricks? What was his name?”

Veronica makes an ‘ooh’ sound as she counters, “He’s not gay. He had a girlfriend a couple years before the season aired.”

“Really? We’re actually having a discussion about this?” asks Lance as his immediate response to comment ‘hey what if he’s bi?’. 

“If he is too bad. He’s really handsome,” comments Rachel with a flirtatious smirk. 

Luis looks at her with a deadpan look as he asks, “Mind explaining why you think he’s gay?”

“Remember that date he took her drinking at a bar? There was a male...  _ performer _ and it seemed like he was enjoying the show too,” explains Julio as he refuses to say the word stripper. 

“Papá! The producers plan those dates! He doesn’t have say!” counters Marco annoyed.

Julio shrugs as he says, “I have nothing against it. But that guy was his own one-man pride parade.”

“Are you kidding me?” mutters Lance in shock that this still in the conversation. Eventually starts tuning them out as his Papá, Mamá, and siblings start pointing out what chemistry he has with co-stars both male and female. None of them even mentioning the potential of him being bisexual. The episode starts when Lance feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks to see his Papá with an excited look.

“After this, I need to show you something,” informs Julio as Lance smiles his attention back on the TV.

* * *

 

After watching a  _ lot  _ of episodes  _ The Bachelor  _ with some other shows mixed in for variety, Julio leads Lance to a computer as he explains, “So, your Mamá started this tradition a couple years back for us to make anniversary gifts because it’s from the heart and stuff. I made one with Veronica with a painting, Luis with a song, Marco with a scrapbook, and Rachel with three course meals. So with your help, I decided to create this!”

Julio clicks on a video as of all things it’s just a slideshow with music playing with transitions. His Papá is in awe, which Lance isn’t sure because he’s blind with nostalgia and love or he’s too prideful to admit it looks like crap. When Lance decides he’s had enough he pauses it as he asks, “You want my honest opinion?”

“Of course,” answers Julio with a suspicious look on his face.

“Alright. For a 25th anniversary gift. This is terrible. Papá, I know you're not the best at computers or video editing, but I hate to break to you but a fourth grader could do a better job. Not even the smartest I’m like saying a very  _ very  _ average fourth grader. Heck, Abuelita could do a better job and she uses those ancient laptops,” critics Lance as he practically pushes his Papá out of his chair. “Let me see what I can do to make at least decent.”

* * *

 

After Lance finishes up at least a fourth of the video, he lays on his bed listening to  _ Wild Heart  _ by the Bleachers, an aged classic… at least to him. He’s writing in a journal about random stuff. Some adventures he had, dreams, love letter, poems, and some random stories. He phone rings as he looks to see Pidge calling. He puts Pidge on speaker and answers, “Yeah? What’s up Gremlin?”

“Did you hear about the news?” asks Pidge excitedly as he overheard typing in the background.

Lance tries to remember what news he should know. He’s hit with a blast of remembrance how he heard Shiro complain about the pool since some idiots decided to have sex in it as he answers, “If it’s about the pool thing. Yeah, I’m never going swimming in it again until they  _ know-” _

“What? Ew! No! It’s about this closeted gay kid at school,” corrects Pidge.

Lance pauses mid-sentence in his journal and asks, “What?”

“Yeah, it was on that Garrison Blog. Garrison Confessions. You know the one that I  _ keep  _ telling you to check out,” says Pidge with her usual snark before she snickers. “Nah, I’m messing with you. That blog is so filled with drama I get it if you don’t want to check it out.”

Lance hums in agreement not really listening anymore as he quickly types in the website for Garrison Confessions. He overhears Pidge’s theories on who could be the kid ranging from people he knows like Ryan Kinkade to some random people she just describes as emo kid. When Lance finds the post he lies, “Sorry Pidge, my Mamá is calling me. See ya!”

“Oh well b-” replies Pidge before being cut off by Lance. 

He looks at the screen in front of him in awe as the very top of the blog is the post. There’s a picture of a ferris wheel as Lance pulls back his hair in anticipation. The post reads, 

> **“Sometimes, I feel like I’m on a hoverbike. Life passes by so quickly that I miss a lot of things. Then I crash and fall and reality sets in. Everyday is like this over and over. Because I live my life like there’s no tomorrow, but sometimes reality crashes on to me. Like the reality no one knows I’m gay.**
> 
> **\- Akai.”**

Lance takes a deep breath. Maybe this Akai guy could be someone he can talk to? That would be amazing. Someone who he can tell about his annoying crushes on multiple people. How he can talk freely about his sexuality. The song keeps playing in the background as he notices that confession has an email that it can be traced to: akaigane1028@gmail.com. 

Lance taps his foot as an idea forms in his head. He opens a new tab to Google email website. He  _ has _ emails already but they're kinda revealing of his identity. He wants Akai to not see him as Leandro McClain: Family of Eight, Lance McClain: Garrison Cadet, or even Lance: The Blue Paladin. And immediately he's stuck. He doesn't know what his username should be. 

> _ “....to be brave. _
> 
> _   
>  _ _ “Well, everything has changed” _
> 
> _   
>  _ _ “And now it's only you that matters” _
> 
> _   
>  _ _ “I will find any way to your wild heart.” _

That’s it. 

Lance quickly uses “wildheart3” for his username. When the email box comes up. He takes another deep breath as he starts typing his story with the subject of a simply “Hey”. So he types,

> **“Dear Akai,**
> 
> ****  
>  **I'm just like you. For the most part, my life is totally normal.** **  
>  ** **My dad was the annoyingly handsome soccer player who married the beautiful valedictorian. And no, they didn't peak in high school.** **  
>  ** **I have a lot of siblings that I actually like... not that I'd ever tell them that. And then, there's my friends. We do everything friends do. We do stupid stuff like video games and eat probably way too much sugar. I'm just like you, but at the same time very different.**
> 
> **Because if your life is like a hoverbike then mine's is a Ferris Wheel. One minute I'm on top of the world, and the next, I'm at rock bottom. Over and over. All day long. Because... Nobody knows I'm bi.**
> 
> **-.”**

Lance hums in contemplation on what his username should be. He looks around his room for inspiration. He sees his middle school flyer for Student Body President, but admittedly he doesn’t even know the first ten presidents besides George Washington. He notices a comedy poster down the street, and as Lance likes to think he’s funny he’s not a comedian. That when he catches the sight of one of his  _ Adventure Time  _ figurines on the shelf… he likes the fantasy aspect, but none of the characters names jump out to him. Then his phone pings as he sees Pidge informing about a Monsters and Mana session with Coran.

That’s it! 

> **“Because if your life is like a hoverbike then mine's is a Ferris Wheel. One minute I'm on top of the world, and the next, I'm at rock bottom. Over and over. All day long. Because... Nobody knows I'm bi.**
> 
> **\- Pike.”**

Lance smiles confidently as nobody knows about his character unless you were at that Monsters and Mana session and whoever this Akai person most certainly wasn’t there because Hunk isn’t gay because his feelings for Shay, Pidge is ace, Shiro wasn’t technically Shiro at the time and besides everyone knows he’s gay not exactly a secret, and Allura likes guys with the way she acted around Lotor.  He pushes send as he hopes that Akai gets his message… or at least doesn’t shut him out. 


	2. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance sent his email to the mysterious Akai, so logically the guy should reply soon... right?

Lance wakes up cramped up as his alarm goes off. He turns it off as he grabs his phone to see no new notification, so looks like Akai didn't see his message that sucks. He mutters, “You can't expect people to respond that quickly Lance, just calm down.”

 

* * *

 

He does not calm down.

Throughout the entire morning, Lance is completely oblivious to the world. Breakfast? Just stares at his phone in between bites. Drive to the Garrison? Veronica took over the driving and he ignored most of the conversation. Even now he's in a meeting about the coalition with Coran explaining some customs.

“Customs are very important Paladins, we don't want to start a war by simply talking right?” jests Coran with a twirl of his muscle.

Lance is hardly paying attention when he feels a vibration in his pocket. He raises his hand as Coran catches it and asks, “Yes Lance?”

“Can I go to the bathroom?” requests Lance not caring if he looks silly raising his hand like a student.

Coran sighs as he says, “Sure, go ahead lad.”

Lance says a quick thank you as he goes to the bathroom and checks to see it was just a message from Pidge telling about how she wished they go back to actual Garrison classes. He doesn't respond, but he does refresh his email again.

Nothing.

* * *

 

During their lunch break, Lance sighs sadly looking at the empty email box. Was he too forward?

“Lance?”

_What if Akai is biphobic? Dear Lord, he didn't even think about that?_

“ _Lance_!” calls someone as Lance looks up to see Keith staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Uhh sorry, man. Yeah?” answers Lance flipping his phone to hide his screen.

“You gonna eat that?” asks Keith pointing to the abandoned fries.

Lance rolls his eyes going back to phone as he responds, “Yeah. Go ahead.”

After he responds, he tunes out the rest of the conversation. He catches some of the conversation like Keith suggesting more training. _Typical Keith_. Along with Allura finding a nail in her lunch which everyone agrees to it being the lunch lady Jessie.

Lance groans when he refreshes his email for the millionth time as he complains, “Why is there no cell reform reception at this school? I swear to God, it's annoying.”

“ _Lance_ , have you been on your phone this entire day?” asks Shiro incredulously. “You know you can't text during work hours.”

“Sorry, Shiro, I'm kinda waiting for an important message,” answers Lance, it's sorta the truth.

“Like what a hot date?” teases Pidge with a smirk.

_Yes_.

“No!” denies Lance as he's about to grab his phone when Shiro beats him too it. “Shiro?”

“Look out of concern for your health. I'm just going to _hold_ on to your phone till after practice. Okay?” explains Shiro placing it in his backpack. “I promise.”

Lance _wants_ to deny and just take it back, but maybe Shiro's right. He should take a break. Akai will answer him eventually…. Right?

* * *

 

Lance taps his foot impatiently as today's practice is hand to hand combat. Which he's pretty sure Shiro did on purpose because he was the first up and now waiting on Shiro and Keith to finish their combat practice, with even the MFEs. Eventually once Keith pins James, Allura says, “All right Paladins and MFEs. That was… Coran, help me on word choice.”

“An excellent practice?” suggests Coran.

“An excellent practice!” repeats Allura with more excitement. Though the smile slips off her face quickly. “You know, when Commander Iverson told me that we needed to include the MFEs in our Paladin training, I had my doubts. Yes I did…. That’s it. That’s my speech for today.”

“Princess, you can say that this practice was a shithole. The MFEs are clearly not caught up with the rest of us,” says Keith as walks away from James, before pointing to said person. “Also Griffin here keeps insisting to fight you even though we _all_ know what's gonna happen if he does.”

“Boner,” coughs Pidge as Hunk nudges her to quiet down.

Allura takes a deep breath as she replies, “Oh, I know. That’s beside the point. Next team up Hunk and Kinkade.”

“I was a Princess with _actual_ decent fighters and this is where I am now,” mutters Allura as she watches Rizavi and Leifsdottir talk amongst each other.

Lance groans as he nudges Pidge and asks, “Hey, what time is it?”

“Ten minutes since the last time you asked. You got another half hour before you get your _precious_ back,” answers Pidge annoyed using a reference from _The_ _Hobbit_.

  __

* * *

 

  
After a long, _long_ half hour practice ends as Lance grabs all his stuff as he _literally_ runs into Shiro at his locker as he greets casually - not really granted how breathless he is, “Hey, Shiro.”

“Hey Lance,” greets Shiro as he starts unlock his locker.

“Just came by to ask if I get my phone back,” says Lance as he fiddles with his pockets and taps his foot.

Shiro chuckles as he opens his locker as he says, “Of course right. Why else are this big of a nervous wreck? How'd you enjoy being unplugged?”

“It was great,” lies Lance as he really wants Shiro to hurry along, come on just because the man has white hair doesn't mean he's gotta act like someone with white hair.

“Really?” asks Shiro taking out Lance's phone and holds it out, but keeps a tight grip. “Look, Lance I get that things are changing and we're back on Earth, but that doesn't you can or should slack off.”

Lance hums uncommitted to the conversation as he knows Shiro will give the same speech. Shiro continues, “Alright, Lance I know that you think what I did was harsh, I really do, but it's only because sometimes I see a little bit of me in you.”

  
Okay _that_ catches Lance's attention.

“Oh, Shiro. I think you're mixing me up with Keith. I don't really see any similarities between you and me,” says Lance as his eyes dart to the side.

“Actually, that's not true. I do see a lot of myself in you from how I original act,” argues Shiro as he passes his phone back. “Look, Lance. I know we hardly talk to each other nowadays, but if there's something going on? Anything you want to tell me?”

_Yes_.

“No,” denies Lance about to walk away, but Shiro holds his shoulder.

“Remember, I'm your friend before I'm your commanding officer. Are you sure there's nothing you want to say you me?” asks Shiro.

_Yup_.

“Nope,” denies Lance as he yells a thank you overhearing Shiro talking about to not text and drive.

* * *

  
When Lance arrives at his car he hears his phone ping. He looks up see and notices something _amazing_. Akai responded.

Lance nearly jumps out his seat as he opens the email as it reads:

> **“Bisexual, huh? That's pretty rough. When did you know? Did you tell anyone else? Also just to be sure you are a guy right?**   
>  **\- Akai.”**

Lance smiles when he hears a horn honk at him to move. He groans as he drives until he finds another parking spot away from the after school traffic. He opens up his email to reply as he types:

> **“Yes, I am a dude. Though, no, Akai. I haven't told anyone, but you. And to be honest I can't even really explain why. Deep down, I know my family would be fine with it. My mom is as liberal as it comes, even if her English is still a little bad. One time she said patriachy instead of patriarchy… don't ask why. Then my dad isn't exactly the “macho” type. For crying out loud, there's literally an out teacher in my school who I think is doing pretty alright. No one really knows his orientation, but he was dating another male teacher and no one even cared. Granted though it could've been because he IS a teacher.**   
>  **As for how I knew I was Bi, it was a bunch of little things. Like this one recurring dream I kept having of Tom Holland and Zendaya... and then proceeded to have for the next month. I was obsessed with my grandma's band One Direction. They're just really cute. It wasn't really about the music or movie, though both are amazing I'll fight you on that. However, the real kicker was the fact I still liked girls I even flirted a couple times. But with boys? God, I can be a dick. I promise I won't be a dick to you though. Those weren't my proudest moments. How bout you? How did you know?**   
>  **-.”**

Lance groans as he's back to his dilemma. Should he sign off with something like ‘Warmly, Pike’ or ‘Fondly, Pike’? No, he can't risk it.

>   
>  **“Those weren't my proudest moments. How bout you? How did you know?**   
>  **\- Pike.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter, but I want the next chapter to have all the emails like it does in the book, but hey update am I right?

**Author's Note:**

> Did any you catch that Malec Reference?
> 
> So, hi people who follow me and my other stories and their statuses:
> 
> End to a Beginning (Season Eight Redo) - Audio needs to be recorded (I might just rewatch the episode while typing)
> 
> Cat's Out of the Bag - Chapter is a quarter done
> 
> Past, Present, Future - Going to be updated soon
> 
> My Princess - In the planning stage
> 
> Add Water - Going to be written eventually
> 
> Holding Out for a Paladin - Do any of you still read that?


End file.
